


Light of My Eyes

by greyassassin24



Series: Prompted Stories [28]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Community: asexual_fandom, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Regency Romance, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyassassin24/pseuds/greyassassin24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Josephine Cherette Montilyet, would you marry me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Propsal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RighteousMaximus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/gifts).



_Author's Note: Was prompted for me forever ago for all of my OTPs to have weddings (Hawke/Merrill, Amell/Leliana, Trevelyan/Josephine). I did the other two as soon as the prompt came, but took a break and never got back to it till now. Sorry about that._

_Also, I feel the need to credit my buddy Arzir with helping me on this. He basically wrote all of Cantis' speech to Josie, and helped me with a whole lot of this. Thank you!_

_If you wish to prompt me with anything, please feel free to leave a comment with your request, or go to http://greyassassin24.tumblr.com/ and click on the prompts tab._

* * *

“Josephine.”

The words interrupted the utter silence of the darkness on a cold Skyhold night. Cantis had dragged Josephine off to bed early, away from the work that she spent entirely too much time working on, so that they could come and snuggle together under a small mountain of blankets. Cantis didn't enjoy sex, and Josephine found herself admitting to a very low libido, so they spent almost every night curled up to one another instead, without physical or emotional boundaries.

“Amore?” Josephine mumbled, prying her eyes open and meeting those dark grey depths of her one and only, who was gently caressing her side with his hands that were so amazingly soft, even after heaving his hand and a half blade around so many wars.

“I meant to ask,” His voice was a soft murmur, reverent and quiet as he held the single most perfect woman in the whole of the world in his arms. “How busy are you going to be tomorrow?”

“I don't know.” Josephine rolled over and onto her back from her side, laying on his chest, feeling the powerful heaving of his chest, strong but gentle arms enveloping her. “But I doubt no matter what I said, it would not deter you from attempting to steal me away.”

Cantis gave a low, hearty chuckle, lifting a hand to touch Josephine's cheek. “No. No, it wouldn't.” He leaned his head down, kissing her on the forehead. She gave a happy murmur, snuggling further into his embrace. “Do try not to get yourself embroiled in anything too serious, dear, because I'm going to take you for myself come dinner time.”

Josephine giggled, reaching her arms over her head and touching his chest gently. “You know,” She teased. “You do occasionally have to share me with the rest of the world.”

“I know...” He complained with a laugh in his voice. “But I've a meeting in Val Royeaux tomorrow, and I thought a nice dinner in the gardens would be a nice way to wash the politics off.” It was a lie, but a necessary one, and one that she wouldn't be lesser for. And he would indeed be in the capital tomorrow, but on business concerning her instead of nobility.

“You are meeting with nobility?” Josephine asked, raising an eyebrow at that. “Why didn't I hear about it?”

“I...” He swallowed, mind racing for an excuse around that. “Well, erm… it's just that… Sera has asked me to help her with her _'friends'_ , and I have a feeling that what we're doing… isn't perfectly legal, is all.”

“Oh.” said Josephine, wrinkling her nose at that. “Well… do try not to get into too much trouble, would you?” 

“I'll try.” He laughed, relieved that Josephine had bought it. He had considered saying he was meeting with one of Varric's people, who was the Inquisition's temporary spymaster now that Leliana was the Divine of the Chantry, but Josephine knew too many of the agents from the Orlesian's work. “So how about it? For once I'm even telling you in advance so I don't just rip you out of another meeting.”

“Oh, alright.” Josephine giggle rolled over and kissing him gently. “You know that I can't refuse you, my dearest lord. You just stay safe, I'll make sure no one interrupts us after dinner.” 

“Good.” He smiled, placing a hand over her heart and feeling the strong heartbeat that brought her life, and it excited him, to feel her life beating in his hands. Glancing down at her, his eyes shone with happiness, seeing her beautiful, restful face, with her eyes wonderfully fluttered shut as she lay in his arms, utterly trusting.

In that moment, he wondered how in the world he deserved such a gentle, loving woman in his life. What great deed he could have accomplished to have her be his. She was everything he had ever imagined a perfect woman to be: optimistic, compassionate, caring, intelligent and sweet. So very sweet. And, perhaps above all else, she refused to give in to the world's darkness. He had tried to resist his feelings, at first, knowing that the Inquisition was more important than any feelings he had towards her, but he had soon found himself in love with an intensity that it surprised even him. 

And tomorrow, he would ask her to be his forever.

* * *

 

The next day, as evening set, Cantis returned from the capital. Sera had the most smug look on her face, having been dragged with him to keep the façade up. To keep her silence, he'd bought her anything she asked for, and so the two of them came back carrying two hats filled with apples, a shirt with a terrifying caricature of a goat on it, and a debt note promising a pair of Cullen's small clothes. He mournfully regretted not saying he was going with Varric, or Hawke, or practically anyone else in the whole of Skyhold. 

But whatever price he paid, it was worth it. Because he had everything he would need for tonight. And Josie would never ask Sera what they had done. 

He found Josephine at her usual desk, with two surprising visitors across from her: Leliana, wearing her Divine robes with the exception of that hideous hat, and her wife, the Hero of Ferelden, Marilina Amell. 

“Amore!” Josephine smiled when she saw him, motioning him over. Leliana and Mara looked over as well, smiling at their old friend, pulling their chairs aside a little to allow him one beside. “Guess who stopped by for a surprise visit!” 

“I see them.” smiled Cantis, growing wider when Leliana gave him a knowing wink that Josephine couldn't see. “It's lovely to see you two ladies. Now that you're Divine, we never get drinks together anymore.” 

Leliana laughed. “I don't recall us ever getting drinks together, Inquisitor.”

“I drank in your honour.” He laughed. “So, anything particular bring you two up here? Or did you come all this way just to say hello?”

“Oh, you know us.” Mara smiled at him with those perfect white teeth of hers. “We tend to just up and leave when the world needs us most.”

They all laughed at that, remembering the Warden's absence during the actions of the Inquisition whole she searched to cure the Calling that plagued her. Now it was something that could be laughed at instead of feared, and that was wonderful. 

“I swear the Grand Clerics would take my head for the last writ I passed.” said Leliana. “I spent the last two days trying to convince them of why the canticle of Shartan should be in the Chant once more. I thought it best we come up here, with our friends, while they simmer over it.” 

“I see.” He nodded with a smile, knowing that to be a half truth at the best. “Good luck. I much prefer your Chantry over the old.” 

After a moment of silence, Josephine spoke again. “My lord, while you're here, I should tell you: Lady Hawke and her wife, Merrill, came to Skyhold as well while you were gone.” Cantis raised an eyebrow in faux surprise. “Said they were exploring the Dales this morning and thought they would stop by. Last I heard, the Iron Bull challenged her to a fight to, I quote ' _See if he could have fucked an Arishok'_.”

He chuckled. “That does sound like him, alright. Let's just hope they don't rip each other to shreds.” He quirked his head at her. “So, are we still on for tonight?” 

Josephine giggled. “Of course, my love. I told you I wouldn't schedule anything in front of you.” 

“Ooh.” teased Leliana, glancing girlish eyes over to her own lover. “I think we know what that means.”

“Oh, do be quiet.” chastised Josephine. “It's nothing like that. We just agreed to set aside some time after dinner for one another after so much work.” 

“I think we of all people could understand that.” said Mara, elbowing Leliana in the ribs at that, remembering their days of the Blight. “Now, speaking of dinner, I am _starving_.”

* * *

 Dinner was absolutely lovely. Cantis had the cooks make an extra special meal for them, and it included all of her favourite foods: braided bread with garlic and chives inside, crostata with holly berries mixed in, filleted salmon, all alongside chocolate fondue with strawberries and tiramisù cake. 

“My lord,” Josephine whispered playfully into his ear as they brought out the deserts. “You are simply _intent_ on absolutely destroying my figure, aren't you?” 

“You are beautiful.” He insisted, touching a hand to her thighs that had grown significantly ever since they had become a couple, having him spoil her rotten with food and gifts. “And you always will be, _t_ _esoro mio_.” 

She giggled at his awful accent with the Antivan words of love on his lips. “You are a man after my own heart.” 

“And here I thought I had already won that in a duel.” He smiled, moving his hand to hold hers gently in a loving gesture. 

“That you did.” She squeezed his hand, heart swelling with love and adoration. “But it seems you just love chasing it.” With that, she leaned up and kissed him gently, warm heat jumping from her lips to his, met with cheers from those around them at the table. 

That was, perhaps, the thing that she loved most about her Inquisitor: he accepted her, faults and all. All of her life she had been told that she wasn't enough: that she wasn't beautiful enough, that she wasn't distant enough, that she wasn't direct enough. That she was flawed. But he had told her once that love wasn't getting someone to change to be what you wanted. It was about recognizing that someone was so perfect in your eyes that you can't be parted, that they are a part of you, your heart. If you had to change them to love them, then you loved the idea behind the person, not the person themself. 

And with that, Josephine ate as much of the mouth watering desserts as she pleased, knowing she wouldn't be judged, at least by anyone who mattered. 

* * *

 When she was full at last, Josephine relaxed back into her chair, eyes fluttering shut, groaning under the weight but giving the most priceless smile, relieved and blissful. These foods reminded her of home, and he knew just how much she adored them. And she gave a contented giggle when she felt his hand reach over to gently pat her full belly. 

“Come with me.” He whispered in her ear, and she shivered before nodding emphatically, opening her eyes as she was taken by the hand. She knew everyone was watching them skulk off together, but with a heart full on love for this man who took such care of her, who touched and held her with such reverence, as if unsure of his right to, she couldn't find a reason to care. Everyone knew that they were together, and she knew that none of them judged them for it. Not as if it mattered. 

She soon found herself in their familiar gazebo out in the Skyhold gardens, her favourite spot in the whole of the castle, _their_ spot, before he turned and grabbed her around the waist, kissing her hungrily. She returned it readily, the kiss passionate, hot, full of want. Her body responded instantly, giving a tremble under the touch of his lips. Her hand moved to his chest as she leaned in closer to him, unable to help herself for the moan that escaped her lips into his. She could hear his heart race as his hand moved to the back of her neck pulling me deep into his arms as if trying to squeeze the both of them into a single being. Lips melting, tongues discovering, loving each other. 

Cantis pulled back for just a moment, whispering in her ear as his hands went up, to the ties in her hair. “May I…?” 

Josephine nodded emphatically, and then her hair fell, tumbling down past her shoulders and into her eyes. He smiled, lifting a finger to push it aside, and she shivered when she saw the adoration in his stone grey eyes, the silliest smile on his lips.

“If this as what you wanted, my lord,” She smiled, more than a little breathless. “Perhaps we should have taken to our room instead.” 

It excited him to hear her call it _their_ room, making his heart beat and heat lick at his neck, encouraging him for what was coming. “This isn't all I wanted.” He touched her cheek gingerly, making her gasp a little. “But it was definitely on the list.” 

Then he leaned in, kissing her once on either cheek, whispering in what little Antivan that he knew for his Josephine, before their lips met once more, her leg curling up in that adorable way that it did when they kissed. Or hugged. Or cuddled. The way it did when they were intimate in general. 

But at last he pulled back reluctantly, much to her disapproval even though she understood that he had to breathe eventually. As he did, he looked at her with such love that it made her tremble and giggle, certain her knees would give out and betray her to the floor if he weren't holding her.

 

“You are beautiful.” He whispered, and tears pricked at the side of her eyes in happiness. Before him, no one had ever called her beautiful except her parents. He looked up to the sunset behind them, orange and fiery as it went behind the purple mountains. The moon was rising, and the sun's light would be gone at any moment. Almost perfect. “Listen, I'm going to say a whole lot of things, and I want you just to listen. Don't say anything until I'm done, okay sweetie?” Josephine nodded understandingly, and listened. She was glad to listen no matter what they were talking about. It was probably his voice she first fell in love with. Quietly spoken. Reserved. Kind and considerate. She could listen for hours and hours to him talking about something as boring as battle formations. And in something as romantic as this place... 

“Josephine… when I first saw you, I couldn't look away. I wished with all my heart you would be mine. Your sensuous red lips. Your exquisite smile that made my heart soar to the heavens. Everything about you, from your accent to the way you moved to what you said… It was perfect, _you_ were perfect, you _are_ perfect.” He laid a hand on her cheek. “But I would look away when your eyes would meet mine, afraid that my heart would melt under your gaze, that I would simply stop breathing for having seen perfection. I never want to return to those lonely, distant days when I still haven't met you. If I were to live like that knowing you as I have now, I would be miserable, life would be insufferable.I was a child when I met you, in so many ways, and now you've made me a better man for having known you. It still amazes me how you continue to have that effect on me, to make my heart race every time you're near, every time you smile, to make me feel like I would simply stop breathing every time we kiss.” 

He took a deep, shuttering breath as she looked at him with wonder and amazement at how beautiful his words were, at how he made her feel so beautiful. “My love may be flawed, but that's because it's mine. I love you so, so much. I'm not a religious man, but I've been praying to have you by my side. Its your name that I whisper each night. It's you that's in my dreams when I sleep. Whatever created you in such beauty be my witness, but I know that I'm meant to be yours. My love may be flawed but that's because it's mine, and when I'm with you, you make me perfect, because I am yours. My heart aches when you're in pain, I live to make sure that you are comfortable, that you are taken care of, and I long to listen to your troubles, and I will never, ever leave you. That is a promise, Josephine. Even if I'll have to face every dragon, demon and everything else the Fade would throw at me, as long as I have you waiting for me... I can promise you that I can, and will, return to you.” 

There were tears in his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. She started to speak, but he let a finger over her lips, as he wasn't done saying what had to be said. “When I woke up in Haven, after the first time the Breach was closed, I was lost. How do you pick up the threads of an old life, torn to tatters? How wasI supposed go on... when my life was blown to pieces in an explosion that tore the sky itself apart? But then I saw you, I saw your smile, and I knew.I didn't have to keep looking for what home was. I _was_ home, in your smiles, in your eyes, in the way you giggle when I say the right thing. My love, you are my soul mate, my missing half. I know it. And I cannot always be torn in two. I want to be one and whole, and that means being with you. I need you, Josephine. If we are in a story, my story, your story, then I want us to be the ones together. Others will come and go in the telling, but I want our ending to be us walking into the sunset with our hands, and hearts, entwined.” 

With hands that could barely move when ordered, they were shaking so much, he pulled something from his pocket. The sun was almost gone. This was the point. 

He held it up. It was a single, blue flower that was almost purple in it's depths, and it sparkled in the light. “I want you to have this.” She took it with hands that shook as much as his. “It is called Moon's Blossom. It blooms whenever the moonlight touches it, and it never withers. I got it in Val Royeaux today, and I want you to put it on your desk so that when you stay up late at night doing your diplomatic work and I can't be there, that a part of me can still be by your side when you need me.” 

With shaking hands, she took it from him. It was utterly _gorgeous_ , even closed, and it smelled amazing, like rain in the spring time, freshly fallen and simply sitting in her hands. She opened her mouth to thank him, but his fingers found her lips once more. 

“Hold it in the moonlight.” 

She did as he ordered, just as the moonlight fell on them. When it felt the touch, the flower folded open slowly, falling out and into blooming. 

And ontop of it, cradled in the petals, was a golden ring. 

She looked at him, eyes shooting open, and he just smiled. “I think that the question is pretty obvious, but I'll say it anyway.” Then he fell onto both knees, though if it was out of tradition or if they simply wouldn't hold him up any more, she couldn't tell. 

“Josephine Cherette Montilyet, would you marry me?” 

Josephine's jaw hung open, utterly shocked and stunned. She tried to speak, but her voice betrayed her, and only a shuttering gasp came to accompany the tears of joy on her cheeks. 

And, on a balcony above them, all of Skyhold sat in bated breath. For the whole of his inner circle knew what he had planned to do, and had watched the whole of his speech. That was the real reason for Leliana, Mara, Hawke and Merrill's presence, and they watched now, waiting for her answer. 

“Bet you ten royals she says yes.” Varric said to Hawke quietly. 

“I am not taking that bet.” laughed Hawke, and both were shushed by Merrill, who was excitedly watching for the adorable pairing to commit. 

"Yes! Yes, Yes! But can't get the words out." said Cole in that creepy tone he did whenever he saw into people's thoughts. "Oh no, he's staring. The words are there but why can't I say them? Maker, I might faint. I love him so much. Why can't I say it?" 

“Way to just ruin the suspense.” said Mara. 

“That's alright, kid.” Varric laughed. “I already rented the Villa for them.” 

“All of you!” Chastised Leliana. “Quiet!”

Josephine swallowed hard, and grasped his head in her hands, smiling widely as tears streamed down her face. “Sì!” She cried. “Sì, certo Cara Mia!” 

He stood, grasping her in his arms and kissing her furiously, as if he had gone the whole of his life without air and was just taking his first breath with her. She had been in such shock that she hadn't realized she had stopped speaking in Ferelden, but he knew enough Antivan to know that she had said yes, and they were both crying in happiness as they clutched at one another, happier beyond their wildest dreams. 

All above them shouted in delight, cheering them on as they embraced each other, no longer alone, and all were smiling widely except for Cassandra and Blackwall, who both had an unrequited interest in those who had just consummated, Cassandra for Cantis and Blackwall for Josephine. But they tried to be happy for their happiness, at the very least. 

“Well then,” Vivienne clapped for them, putting a hand on Cassandra and Sera's shoulders. “It seems we have to go shopping, my dears.” 

At that, Sera bolted, running back into the hallway behind them as fast as her feet would carry her. Cassandra looked to her, glanced once at Vivienne's smirking face, and followed suit, sprinting away. 

“And we're,” Bull said, throwing an arm around Cole, Blackwall, Varric, Cullen and Dorian. “Going to have the greatest Stag party in all of Thedas!” 

“Stag party?” asked Cole. “I like Stags. They're pretty. They need to be in more stories.” 

“That's not quite what he means, kid.”

Cullen tried to follow the women in their fleeing, but Bull's arms were long and he caught the poor commander around the arm, pulling him back.

“Not getting away that easily.” 

And in the gardens, Cantis finally released his new bride-to-be, looking at her with the greatest happiness she had ever seen in the whole of her life, happy to have found that good, sweet heart beneath his solemn face. 

“I love you so much.” He whispered, his normally stone cold grey eyes now soft as fog and sparkling like silver in the moonlight. 

“I love you too, Amore. And do kiss me again.”


	2. The New

A week after his proposal, Josephine stopped her fiancé as he passed through her office on his way to the War Room, giggling when she saw that expression of absolute love that he got whenever he looked at her, the way his eyes sparkled the way they did for nothing and no one else.

 

“How are you, my lord?” She asked, setting down the papers that she was looking at. He stepped in front of her desk her desk, making her shiver pleasantly as he looked at her as if nothing else existed in the whole of the world.

 

“I am engaged to be married to the most beautiful, loving woman in the whole of the world.” He wooed, making her swoon happily at the honey in his voice. “I don't think I need to elaborate how utterly magnificent that is.”

 

“Oh, you are simply too much.” Josephine giggled, an adorable little blush coating her cheeks as her spirit soared. There was simply no way that such a man existed, so sweet and so loving, not to mention all of the other unearthly things that he did as the Inquisitor. Defeating Demon Kings and closing massive Rifts in the sky were only the start of his wonders. “May I talk to you for a moment?”

 

“Certainly.” He pulled up a chair on the opposite side of the desk where he stood, leaning forward on his elbows. “Though you'll forgive me if I stare while you do.”

 

Josephine gave a little snicker at that, laying her hands out and ontop of his, feeling the ring around her little finger that meant so very much to her, and him. It was utterly _gorgeous_ , something certainly befitting the bride-to-be of who was arguably the most powerful man in all of Thedas. It was made of incredibly rare Dalish Gold, now unable to be mined as it only came from Arlathan, and set in with amethysts and fluorspar entwining in an Antivan bind. It didn't have a traditional diamond, as that would poke out and over her finger, making her work harder, so instead the gems were inlaid over the ridges of gold.

 

“I sent word to my family with news of our engagement the morning after you proposed.” He smiled at that, grasping her hand and giving it a chivalrous kiss. “Oh, you. Well, they were ecstatic when they heard that it was you that I was to be married to, and they want to come to Skyhold to meet you in person.”

 

“Wonderful!” He smiled wildly, giving her hand a loving squeeze. “I would love that. Though I believe we'd already met at my Aunt Lucille's summer party.”

 

Josephine nodded knowingly, trying not to remember too vividly the traumatic events when she had first met her now Fiancé, all of those years ago. “That's true. But that was years and years ago. And we're both so very different than we were back then. I think they want to meet the man I'm going to marry, instead of having to remember the boy they met back then.”

 

“Fair enough.” He kissed her hand again. “Well then, let's. Would you write to them, sweetheart?”

 

“Of course.” Josephine kissed him on the cheek, making him laugh. “And don't you worry about anything. They are just going to _adore_ you, I know it. From what I understand, father was seething when he heard that someone else duelled for my hand, until he heard your name. When I wrote them saying that I loved you and hoped they would understand my leaving of the arrangement, they were overjoyed to hear we were together.”

 

“That's lovely to hear.” He took her head in both of her hands, kissing her on the forehead. “I'll be so glad to meet with them, love.” He pulled back a little, and she trembled when she saw the adoration in his eyes that still laid there. “I still can't believe we're doing this.” He whispered. “It still doesn't feel real that we're together, that you're mine and that we're to be together for the rest of our lives. That we're going to be a family.”

 

“Me either.” She murmured, touching his cheek and feeling the roughness of his beard that lay there. “I never thought I could be so happy as I am with you. But it _is_ real, we really are going to be a family. Kindred companions, you and me.”

 

She leaned in for another kiss, which he met readily. A moment later, they could hear a throat clear behind them, and they turned to find an amused Cullen smiling at them through folded arms. Cantis laughed, remembering that he had been going through to meet the commander.

 

“We really need to get you an office that doesn't distract the Inquisitor every day, Miss Montilyet.”

 

* * *

 

 

Weeks later, Cantis was greeted by Josephine and three awfully familiar figures, one a woman, another a small girl, and a third a man when he entered the Great Hall, though time had dulled his memories of all but the smallest.

 

“Amore.” Josephine smiled, a little shakily. “I would like you to meet my family.”

 

The one he recognized best was Yvette, Josephine's little sister who he had met, albeit briefly, in the Winter Palace, only hours before the Public Alliance of Orlais. The large man, as she introduced, was her father, Yves. He was a great bear of a man, tall and heavy set, with powerful shoulders and a large beard that was jet black, like his daughter's gorgeous curls. The woman was her mother, Carmela, who was rather strikingly beautiful, blonde hair that was so different from Josie's, brilliant green eyes, fair skin, and a slender, graceful figure. However, time and motherhood had begun to take their toll on her body, and it showed, even if only a little.

 

“It's lovely to meet you all again.” He smiled, giving a rather professional handshake to Carmela, but was met by a gigantic bear hug from her Yves when he offered a hand out to the man.

 

“Ah, my lad!” He laughed, crushing the Inquisitor slightly under his embrace. “I'd hoped to see you again after that awful business in Ostwick. When I heard it was you that our little Josie was courting, you have no idea how glad that made me.”

 

“You two have been the talk of all the schoolgirls in Antiva.” Yvette chimed in. “All the girls want to be Josie, getting swept off of their feet by their prince! Is it true that you two are going to elope after the wedding and go and live in Orzammar?”

 

“Yvette!” Both Josephine and her mother chastised her at the same time, and Cantis laughed when he saw where she got her stern side. Even their voices were almost identical.

 

“There's so many stories about you!” Yvette ignored them. “Did you really go into the Fade yourself? Do you and Josie actually sleep ontop of a pile of gold? I heard that you fought that dragon barehanded and in nothing but your small clothes!”

 

“Yvette!” Josephine stamped her foot. “That's enough.”

 

“ _Boring_.” She sighed, folding her arms and looking away.  


B ut Cantis just laughed, finding her endless ridiculous questioning to be endearing instead of annoying. “Well, let's see. No, yes, no, and god I wish I had.” Yvette snickered, satisfied but holding her tongue so long as her sister and mother were there.

 

“And what of your family?” Carmela asked, turning her head a little. “Is Bann Trevelyan here with you?”

 

“No.” He flinched when the question was asked, even though he knew that she meant nothing by it. “My father is… dead, I'm afraid.”

 

“What?” Yves cried, sitting up, the mirth on his face falling. Cantis nodded sadly at the memory, and his expression turned to one of outrage. “Do you know who killed him?! I swear, I will raise soldiers to help you avenge him if you do!”

 

“Father...” Josephine trailed off warningly, not wanting such a happy occasion to be ruined in blood, but Cantis held up a hand to end it himself.

 

“No, I don't. But it doesn't matter, not now. It happened during the Mage rebellion, and the Templars attacked, looking for Lyrium for themselves. Dad died protecting us. And now the war is over, the remaining Templars either with dead from Corypheus, with the Chantry, or a part of the Inquisition.”

 

“I'm sorry.” Yves whispered, sombre. “I'm so sorry, boy. Your father was such a good man, such a good friend that… that I'm sorry I didn't know better.”

 

“Thank you.” Cantis said simply, bowing his head a little, and for a moment the group was silent, what should have been a joyous meeting marred by a memory of the dead. Even Josephine and Yvette, who hadn't know the Trevelyan patriarch, were reminded of how close death lay to them all, of those they too had lost.

 

Josephine raised her head to look at her heart, her soulmate, doubly grateful for him standing there after everything that had happened.

 

“And of the rest of your family?” Carmela asked, breaking the heavy silence of memory. “Are they here?”

 

“No.” He said morosely. “After dad died, I was… exiled from Ostwick. And that's a… big deal back home. I… can't go home, and I haven't heard from them at all since then.”

 

“That's awful!” Cut in Yves. “Why did they do that?”

 

“I… don't really want to get into specifics.” He said after a moment, a clear not of reluctance in his voice. “The stripped down version is that my mother always hated how I didn't listen to her every word, and when she became Bann, she kicked me out.”

 

“But you're the Inquisitor!” Yvette interrupted. “You closed the hole in the sky! If you went back, they'd have to let you in!”

 

Cantis smiled sadly at her. “Don't you ever lose that optimism.” He told her. “But no, no they wouldn't. No matter what I am out here, back there I'm just a man, a man who isn't allowed back home.”

 

“That's awful.” said Yves, but Cantis just shrugged. “You're a hero, even in Antiva, and don't you let anyone tell you any different. If they won't have you, then that is their loss, not yours. And don't you worry, you can be our son now. If she won't be have you, then we will.”

 

“Thank you.” He smiled, trying not to show how much the words meant to him. Then they fell into silence once more, unsure of what was to be said, until Josephine spoke at last.

 

“I hate to cut this so short,” She said, “But you arrived sooner than I thought. I have a meeting in a few minutes, but I will meet you at dinner, alright?”

 

“Alright.” Yves nodded, smiling at his daughter, looking sober in sharp contrast to his usual cheerful expression. “We should get to settling, see you at dinner.” And at that, Josephine, Yves and Yvette all left, but Carmela remained with Cantis.

 

“Do you mind if I speak with you myself, my lord?”

 

“Of course.” He nodded, motioning plainly. “But you can call me Cantis, if you like. We are to be family after all.”

 

“Alright then…. Cantis.” She stumbled over the word, unused to it in place of Inquisitor, of thinking of this man as her son-in-law instead of the mythical legend that the stories made him out to be. As silly as she was, all of Yvette's questions were serious stories from Antiva, and many of them were more believable than those. “I… love my daughter very much. And I would like to know you better before I watch you two be wed.”

 

“I can see that.” He stretched a little, meeting her chestnut brown eyes. “I'd do the same, for my own. So, what do you want to know?”

 

“I just have to ask.” She said, wringing her hands. “What do you see in her? Don't get me wrong, m-… Cantis. I love my daughter, with all of my heart. I am so incredibly proud of the woman that she's become, of all the good thing she has done with her life. But you are _The Inquisitor_ , you could have anyone you want. Even the Empress in Orlais.”

 

Cantis couldn't help but laugh at that. “Oh, I doubt that, Lady Montilyet. I've met her myself, and she… well, let's just say that I think that she likes women as much as I do. Probably even more.”

 

“Really?” Carmela raised an incredulous eyebrow, but laughed a little when she saw his knowing smirk. “I'd have never have guessed. But, in any case, my point still stands. You could choose to be with anyone you want, someone more beautiful, with more power, or someone from a more wealthy family. Why my daughter?”

 

He thought a moment and shrugged. “Because I love her.” He said simply. “Though I'm not convinced that women more beautiful than her exist in the world, you are right. There are those who could offer more in the way of political connections or money. But I've travelled all around the world, met thousands of people, made an organization that could tear the world to shreds if it wanted. And nothing and no one holds a candle to your daughter.”

 

Cantis sighed, looking off into the distance, thinking of his dear Josephine. “I remember, after the Breach opened, no one knew what to think of me. They didn't think I did it anymore, but no one trusted me either. No one except her. I looked up from where I was sitting once, feeling alone and broken, and then I saw her looking at me back, and then she smiled at me, with those perfect teeth. She believed me. More than that, she wanted to be my friend, even on the chance that I did have something to do with the Breach.”

 

He cleared his throat, realizing that he had been staring away from her in his recollection, and looked back to Carmela. “I don't know you very well, Lady Montilyet, but I know that you must be a wonderful person, because you've raised the single most amazing person I have ever met in the whole of my life. Josephine is… perfect. The world that we live in is a cruel, almost inhospitable place, but she refuses to surrender to the killing and cruelty that's defined so much of it. Selfless, compassionate, intelligent... she is a noble soul that has stood by me in so many trials and triumphs. There are times when I look at her and I still can't believe that she's real. So, you are right. There are people with more power or money or whatever, but none of them can offer me as much as she does.”

 

As he spoke, tears gathered at the edge of her eyes, and she threw her arms around him as he finished talking, feeling him stiffen a little under her unexpected embrace. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she held him tightly. “Bless you.” She whispered, happiness glowing in her voice. “Bless your heart. Ever since she was a little girl, I've needed to hear those words from a man who loved her. I was always so worried that she had would stolen away by someone who didn't appreciate her for the wonderful woman she is, especially when she got so involved in that Orlesian politics. That she would be taken by someone who would hurt her, only using her because she was so beautiful. She deserves so much better than that.”

 

“She does.” He agreed, returning her embrace. “I can't promise you that I am the single best person for her. There are almost certainly people out there that could make her happier, that could give her a better life than I can. That I'm not the most handsome, the smartest, the most fun. But I can promise you this, Lady Montilyet: no matter how long you look, you will never, in a thousand years, find anyone who loves her as much as I do.”

 

“That is all I ask.” She sobbed quietly, warmly. “That is all that you have to be.”

 

* * *

 

 

Many hours later, after drinking and talking with the Montilyet family late into the night, Cantis and Josephine found themselves in their bed once more, snuggled under the blankets and wrapped in each other's embrace. They tended to talk late into the night when they lay like this, if Josephine hadn't worked herself too hard, or Cantis been too wounded in fighting for the Inquisition. When it happened, they both treasured every last word spoken, partially because they rarely had a chance to be together with everything that had happened, and partially because they knew how close death lay to them both at every moment. And lately their discussions were entirely on them, on their marriage, on the future.

 

Because, for the first time since he had been exiled from Ostwick, Cantis _had_ a future. He had a woman who would be his wife who he loved with all of his heart. They could consider having children, of leaving the Inquisition and being together as a family. For the first time, he could imagine a life without death and killing, of living a life of his own.

 

“-And of course, Leliana and her wife are coming, she has agreed to officiate us herself. Just imagine! I'm being wed to _you_ , the Inquisitor, by the Divine herself! I think this is everything that I had dreamed of as a little girl, dreaming of my perfect wedding.”

 

Cantis chuckled, a low, throaty rumble in his deep voice, giving her a loving pat. “So you dreamed of marrying an old soldier who's seen too much, killed more people than he's talked to and has a glowing… thing on his hand that still hurts two years after it came to him?”

 

“Not that specifically.” She smiled up at him, kissing his chest. “But I always dreamed I would have a prince who would kiss me late at night, who would love me with all of the fire in his heart, whose heart I could feel beat and feel it giving life to the both of us. So yes, Amore, I have always dreamed of you.”

 

“You are much too much.” He laughed, kissing her on the top of the head. “And I am the luckiest man in Thedas for having known you.”

 

For a moment, they lay in comfortable silence, Cantis smiling blissfully as he smelled the lavender on her skin and the honey in her hair, and Josephine having her eyes flutter shut as she felt his heat and warmth wrapped around her. Then she sighed, rolled over, realizing that neither of them were very much in the mood for sleeping right now and she wished that they could do something else to fill the silence. But she knew how uncomfortable he was with that sort of intimacy, and she loved him far too much to pressure him into anything he didn't want. So instead, she spoke more of their approaching wedding day.

 

“So,” She murmured, snuggling closer to him. "I've been compiling a list of who we should invite as guests. Do you want to invite anyone from Ostwick?"

 

"Maybe." He shrugged, or as best he could with her curled so completely around. "I served in the army, I'm sure some of the men I fought with would love to see me again if they haven't got themselves killed. And we should be sure to invite the servants and stablehands, they never saw enough love."

 

"What about your mother?"

 

Cantis flinched at the mention of his mother. He was one of four children, among whom he was the second eldest, which may as well have made him nonexistant. She didn't love her children exactly, more was obsessed with the concept of building these perfect people in her image. She had spent the childhood of his older brother, Robert, convincing him how he was to be perfect in every way. She had fixated so much on him that her relationship with her other children, particularly Cantis, was strained to the point where she barely knew them. And worse for Cantis, he didn't join the Templars when she and his father had wanted him too, to serve the Chantry, as he didn't believe in the Maker. He had followed his own path in life, joining the armed forces of Ostwick, and she had practically spit venom when he did that for himself. When his father had died, she had kicked him from Ostwick, into the snow with nowhere else to be.

 

"Amore?" The gentle soothing tone of Josephine's voice broke him from his thoughts, and he blinked hard, old memories once again drowned.

 

"I'm sorry." He stammered. "Just... thinking."

 

Josephine nodded sympathetically, knowing how hard of a topic that was for him to consider. When she had sent for help from the Trevelyans at the start of the Inquisition, so very long ago, she had responded by saying that she had no fourth child, words that had struck him to the core.

 

Several days later, half of Ostwick would receive letters inviting them to the wedding of their lord who was still loved by the people of the city-state. And his mother received a letter herself. Instead of the fancy letters that everyone else had found, hers was a simple, plain white. Inside was handwritten note that read simply.

 

_Lady Trevelyan,_

_You know who I am. I am your son. No matter what you think or say, I have always been your son. I doubt you want to hear from me, but you should know that I'm alive and doing better than I ever would have at home. Doubtless you know what I am now, that I hold more power than the empress in Orlais or the Queen in Ferelden. And you probably know that I'm also getting married. I don't know if you want to come, not after how we parted, but you are invited, if you want to be here when the child you never had has the happiest moment of his life. Regardless of what you do, in the face of love and happiness, I'm sending you the greatest gift I can._

 

_I forgive you._


	3. Forgiveness

_Author's Note: Sorry this was a bit short, was originally going to have Josie shopping with Vivienne and Sera, but wound up deleting it when it turned out to be... stale I suppose. Also, the tavern drinking song is based on "Ploughing a Troll" by Miracle of Sound, a Witcher drinking song._

* * *

 

“Inquisitor!” Iron Bull called out when he saw Cantis in The Herald's Rest. “Decided to come down with a rest of us, huh boss?”

 

Cantis scoffed. “Come on, I've beaten you in as many drinking contests as you've beaten me.”

 

Bull laughed, full and hearty, clapping him on the shoulders. “So, you and Ruffles are getting hitched, huh? Don't know why you'd want to tie yourself down, but to each his own I guess.”

 

“Not all of us want to spend our whole lives going from girl to girl.” Cantis laughed, sitting beside the Qunari. “Josie's the kind of woman you just gotta keep for yourself.”

 

“Oooh, now you've got me interested.” He laughed. “Though I'll never get you two. From what I hear, you're the type that don't like getting your cork popped.”

 

Cantis rubbed his eyes, unsure of what to do with that. “I… don't want to know how you know that, but no. I don't. I love Josie, and that's all I want from her.”

 

Bull shook his head. “I'll never get that, boss, but good for you. Nice to see you smile for once, spend too much time being all serious with all that Inquisitorial stuff.” He looked at the Inquisitor, smiling. “So?”

 

“So?” Cantis trailed off, raising an eyebrow, dreading whatever that look meant.

 

“So when are you gonna have a stag party? Always wanted to see one, but the Qun doesn't really have any.”

 

“Oh.” He nodded understandingly, relieved that it hadn't been anything worse considering what else he could have asked. “I don't think I'll have one, honestly. I don't know, I'm obviously not one for… you know, women that make money off that, and I don't really drink _that_ much.”

 

Bull laughed, long and slow, throwing an arm around Cantis, pulling him close. “Boss, we are _definitely_ doing this.”

 

Cantis sighed, nodding. That tone said that this was non-negotiable. “Oh, erm… alright. What did you have in mind?”

 

Bull laughed wickedly. “Oh, you'll see. First of all, we _definitely_ want some ladies over there, on some tables.” Cantis groaned. He was utterly faithful to Josephine and uninterested in any of their services. But perhaps tradition was worth it, and he didn't think Bull would negotiate that. “And some barrels of beer over there. Do you think we can get a chocolate fountain by any chance? And you might want to give that bar tender a raise, I got a feeling that the Chargers might wreck the place.”

 

“Oh god. What have I gotten myself into?”

* * *

 

“And a hey-ho! He was ploughing a troll! And god only knows how that key fit the hole! No burial mound and no rest for his soul, because a-hey-ho, he was ploughing a troll!”

 

Cantis groaned as their latest tavern 'song' came to an end. Each and every last one of them raunchier than the last. And he certainly didn't need such a lecture on fine points of making love to a troll.

 

“Alllrr-iiiight.” Bull hicked, slamming his hand down on the table. “Someone… someone… next song guys! And a new drink for everyone… on me.” He reached out, grabbing the latest redheaded 'dancer' that he had hired for the night. “And don't you go too far.” She giggled in the way that they all did, surely that Bull had paid them to do.

 

It was odd, how different they were. Cantis and The Iron Bull were dear friends, having worked side by side for years now. Bull was there when the Red Lyrium came to haunt the Inquisitor, and Cantis had been for what could have been the first Qunari alliance ever forged if the day had ended differently. But they were two very different people. Cantis was the kind of man who took away from the politics of his noble family, who protected thee people around him at any cost, valuing food and smiles over gold and crowns. But Bull was a person to whom the whole world slotted into easy pieces, someone who both spied and worked in politics, but also led his men on the front lines by himself with such zeal that no one would dare fight them back.

 

And their ideas of parties were very decidedly different. The Inquisitor had hoped for an elegant affair, maybe fine food and some nice wines, perhaps share stories around a fire together as a family would. And with Bull's party, beer flowing out and into the floor, smutty songs sung out of tune and redheaded women barely wearing anything… Cantis was an observer at what should have been his own party.

 

Looking down at the glass of wine in his hands, the only civilized thing in the room, smelling the sickly aroma of cheap smoke, vomit and stale piss, not to mention something that was an awful lot like fish, he realized just how unhappy he was. Standing up, he politely excused himself and left the Herald's Rest. He had paid Cabot a good fifty royals to overlook what he was certain would happen tonight and to pay for any sort of repairs. He hadn't paid enough.

 

Soon, he got a bottle of fine Tevinter Wine from the stores and pulled a chair up on a balcony, out in the fresh air of the cold spring night. He breathed deeply, taking in the cold air that reminded him so much of Ostwick. Lifebringing, joy, a piece of life awakening in his chest. That was so much better, even just a moment later. A few minutes out here, some nice wine, then curling up with his fiancée… everything would be all better.

 

“And here I thought I wouldn't see any of you boys for days after tonight.”

 

He turned, seeing the Divine Leliana standing behind him, a smile on Leliana's lips. She still wore those heavy robes that she had come with, but without that ridiculous hat, her simply hair fitting her so well.

 

“Oh, it wasn't my sort of thing.” He explained. “Glad the others can enjoy it, but I'd rather this be my night.”

 

“I could see that.” Leliana nodded. “I was surprised you were doing it at all until I heard whose idea it was. Do you mind if I join you?” He shook his head, motioning to a free chair on the balcony, which she took in turn.

 

“Yeah,” He nodded knowingly. “Bull and I have… very different ideas of fun, that's for sure.”

 

“I can tell. You always were the civil one.” She sounded amused at his distaste of such things. He certainly wasn't what he had expected when they had first met. He was the kind of man who enjoyed romance and literature instead of hunting and war.

 

“So how is Divine life treating you?” He asked after a moment, holding the bottle out for her, which she took all too readily. “Everything you had hoped for when you got forced into it?”

 

Leliana chuckled a little, setting the wine back down. “Oh, I don't know. It's… as interesting as they promised. And I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing. I'm making a real difference in the world, making the Chantry a better place for people from all walks of life. But it's also filled with so many people only looking out for themselves, who care nothing for the Chantry itself but rather for their own gain. If we open our walls to elves and mages and lovers of the same sex, then there's less money for those who have ruled the Chantry for so many centuries.”

 

“I get that.” Cantis nodded, drinking again. “That was a large reason why I lost my faith, stopped going to the Chantry. If someone had to be Divine, I'm glad it was you. I hope you succeed, for all our sakes.”

 

“I will try. Mara makes it easier, at the very least.” She smiled at the thought of her former Warden, her wife and soulmate. They settled into a comfortable silence, passing back and forth the wine until it was almost gone. At last, Leliana spoke again. “So, you and Josie are actually doing this, hm? I'm actually going to see her walked down the aisle?”

 

“Yeah.” He nodded. The words brought an immeasurable joy to his soul, but he also knew that he should probably be careful around this, considering her opposition to their relationship. “Thank you again for agreeing to be the one to officiate this.”

 

She smiled warmly. “Well, I think we can both agree that such a lovely woman as Josephine deserves nothing less than the Divine herself to oversee her marriage.” She looked over to him. “Listen, Inquisitor. We… we both love Josie. Not in the same way, but she's… she's like my little sister, some of the only family I have left. And we both want what's best for her.” He nodded silently, listening intently. “You know that I've never been the most forgiving with your relationship. But… I wanted to tell you that I've been… wrong. About you. I always just wanted to ensure that her heart was taken by someone who would treat it properly, someone who would love her the way she deserves. And you're the person who will. You always were, and I never saw it. I'm… I'm sorry.”

 

Cantis reached over and laid a hand ontop of Leliana's tiny, fragile hand. “I think you summed it up perfectly,” He said, his soft silver eyes meeting her bright blue ones. “That we both love Josephine. You only ever wanted what was best for her, the same as me. Do you remember when I duelled that Antivan lord for her, and we worked together to organize that? Because he was a murderer, and because she would be miserable for the rest of her life. I don't blame you for thinking the same of me, I'd be wary of anyone in the same position. I'm just grateful that she people who care so much about her to protect her this much. But I swear to you, I will take care of her for the rest of her life, and I will always love her.”

 

“And for once I can finally see that.” Leliana put an arm around his shoulder in a half hug. “And I know that she loves you just as much.” She looked over, meeting his eyes with a rather harsh look, raising an eyebrow. “But you be sure that you take care of her. Properly. For her sake, and yours.”

 

He chuckled, hugging her back. “Ah, we could have this conversation without a threat, hm? Well, noted. Thank you for looking out for us.”


	4. Dawn

_This chapter references Leliana and Mara (The Warden), having a daughter named Grace, as well as Cantis feeling bad over the Breach. These are both topics covered in another of my stories, Judge, Jury and Executioner. Please feel free to check that one out if you want to hear more about Cantis' adventures and more of Leli's daughter._

* * *

Josephine wringed her hands nervously, sweat furrowed on her brow. This was it. The big day. Their hands were to be bound to one another's, and so would their lives.

She sat down for what must have been the hundredth time in an hour, breathing hard, gasping for air. She didn't regret her approaching marriage to her lover, obviously. She was utterly infatuated with him, and completely in love. But everything was going to change today, wasn't it? Everything about her life would be new and fresh.

Then again, thinking back on it, maybe it wouldn't be all that different. They have both lived at Skyhold for almost two years now, and had shared a room for much of it. They had been together and in love for so long now. Not to mention her surname was already changed legally to be Trevelyan.

But still… to be wed to the prince of her dreams, married to the Inquisitor… was so different, her whole world would be changed. Cantis and Josephine Trevelyan. Lady Trevelyan. How sweet the words sounded in her mouth.

The door opened and she whipped around, heart pounding in her ears. It was Yves, a wide smile on his face. Josephine gave a nervous smile back at him, ensuring that the flowers in her hair were straight.

“Wow.” He whispered, wrapping his arms around his little girl. “You look wonderful, little Jose-posie.”

“Thank you.” She whispered back, smiling and breathing in. “Are we all ready?”

“Yeah.” His voice broke, and she turned to face him. The great bear of a man was crying and smiling at the same time, tears were starting to stream down his face as he smiled sweetly towards her. His eyes shone with happiness and sadness at the same time, wiping away his tears.

"Don't cry, Daddy." She whispered, wrapping him in her arms. "You're going to make me cry and ruin my makeup.” He laughed a little, shaking the mountain of man in her arms, and she smiled a little in return.  
  
"Sorry honey," He smiled with a shaky voice. "I just can't believe I'm going to give away my baby today. I never thought I'd ever have to walk you down the aisle, never get to see my little girl get married.”  
  
"Daddy," Josephine shook her head. "I'll always be your little girl. You're just getting another boy in the family. I will always be your little girl no matter what. Once a daddy's little girl, always a daddy's little girl."

Yves just smiled and shook his head, pulling his arms away from her. She always knew what to say to him when he was crying, always knew what he needed to hear. Always the little diplomat.

With a smile and a look at each other, Yves walked her to the main hallway of the Villa that Varric had rented for them, a gorgeous place that was a monument of architecture. He wouldn't say how much it had cost him, only smiling when the question was asked, but it must have been a fortune. The floors were tiled with marble, and the walls white and shining, patterned with stained glass windows.

Smiling at each other, they began to walk in unison down the aisle. Looking straight ahead, her smile grew even wider when she saw the beautiful man standing at the end of the aisle who would soon become her husband. Cantis looked wonderful in his noble poet's shirt of red, clothes fit to meet with an empress. He was tall and handsome, just like the first time she had met him.

Up with him stood their whole inner circle. Cassandra, Vivienne, Lace Harding, Hawke and Mara, with Sera suspiciously missing. There was also Leliana's little daughter, Grace, standing smiling in her dress with a basket of flowers in her hands. On the other was Blackwall, Cole, Varric, Dorian and Cullen. The rest of their compatriots were sitting in the crowd, with the exception of Sera, and they all looked lovely in the outfits she had hand picked with Vivienne, black with gold trimmings and half capes from the back hem of their shirts.

“She looks amazing.” Cantis whispered as she walked down the aisle with her father, his bride to be just a few feet away. He had to fight the urge to run and take her in his arms the same way he had when fighting Ortranto for her, to remain dignified and composed instead of allowing himself to lose himself in adoration and love.

Hawke give a low whistle, laughing to herself at the glare Merrill gave her from the crowds. The others smiled but remained composed in sharp contrast to the rowdy Inquisition they typically were, so as not to disturb the almost gracious atmosphere of the love they had come to celebrate.

Smiling at her father, Josephine let go of his hand as they reached the altar, letting him take his seat in the front row. She took his hands in hers, his large hands covering his tiny and fragile gloves of white lace.

“You look so beautiful.” He whispered in absolute awe, grey eyes sparkling into hers.

“So do you.” She whispered back, smiling. “Nervous?”

“I was until I saw you.” He smiled, resisting the overwhelming urge to kiss her here and now.

“Are we ready?” Leliana asked, and they both nodded. “Today is a celebration. A celebration of love, of commitment, of friendship, of family, and of two people who are in it for forever. Love is all about coincidence, you fell in love by chance, but you're here today because you're making a choice. You are both choosing each other. You've chosen to be with someone who enhances you, who makes you think, makes you smile, and makes every day brighter. Someone who has left an imprint on your heart, someone that you can't live without. You're about to make promises to each other that you intend to keep. You're going to vow to take care of each other, to stand up for one another, and find happiness in the other.”

She smiled, thinking of her own wedding, looking over at Josephine. “Will you, Josephine Cherette Montilyet, keep Cantis Trevelyan as your husband – to love, to laugh with, support him through life's harshest moments, be proud of him, grow old with him, and find new reasons to love him every day?”

“I will.” She whispered, smiling as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Leliana nodded and turned again. “And will you, Cantis Trevelyan, keep Josephine Montilyet as your wife – to love, to laugh with, support her through life's most difficult moments, to be proud of, grow old with her, and find new reasons to love every day?”

“Of course I will.” He smiled even wider, white teeth showing as he did, never taking eyes from hers.

For a moment there was reverent silence in honouring them. Then Josephine spoke, having readied a traditional Antivan vow of marriage, as he had an Ostwick.

“I...” She swallowed, taking courage from the love in his eyes. “I, Josephine Montilyet, first of my family and ambassador to the Inquisition, by the life that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take you, Cantis to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen one. To... to possess you, and be possessed by you, without sin or shame, for they can't exist in the purity of my love for you, ti amo. I promise to love you wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I will respect you, your beliefs, you family, and your ways as I respect myself.”

Cantis smiled and embraced her hands to stop the shaking of his own. It was his turn, to share Ostwick's vows of love with her. “Lady, Josephine Montyilet, I, Cantis Trevelyan, lord of the Inquisition and all of her holdings, vow you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine,  
from this day it shall only your name I cry out in the night and into your eyes that I smile each morning; I shall be your sword and shield for you as you are mine. Never shall a grievous word be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance.  
Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honour you through this life and into the next. I am yours, as you are mine.”

Leliana wiped a tear of her own away, smiling at the adoration that the couple showed one another. It was her turn once more, and it was nearly impossible for her to speak. “Y-you’ve both chosen to wear rings as a reminder of these promises. People often say wedding bands are a perfect circle, with no beginning and no end. But these rings did have a beginning. The stones were formed a long time ago, deep with the earth. Eventually, a series of impossible events caused them to rise to the surface, where someone dug them up. A rock that was impossibly strong was melted, never destroyed but rather turned to a new shape, molded, cooled, and so painstakingly polished. Something beautiful was made from raw elements, an almost impossible journey. Love is like that. It comes from humble beginnings, and through a combination of serendipity and effort, imperfect beings shape it into something extraordinary. It’s the process of making something beautiful where there was once nothing at all. As you look at these rings over the years, I hope you remember that. You’ve created something invaluable, and just as I know you’ll protect these rings, I’m confident you’ll protect the commitments you’ve made to one other today.”

Taking a deep breath, she nodded at both of them. “I now pronounce you partners in life.”

Cantis entwined his fingers in Josephine's, and then their lips met. Leliana hadn't prompted it, but it was too much to ignore. The moment too perfect, she was too perfect. There was no resistance to it, even if he had wanted to. They were swept away as the whole world became perfect.

Then the whole hall erupted in cheering, celebrating love and life. Every couple in the hall took their partner in their arms, kissing as they remembered their own love. Both of them smiled widely, letting their hands apart to wrap arms around one another so Cantis could sweep her off of her feet, taking her completely into his arms.

Even the Divine herself gave into the temptation, kissing her Warden in front of the whole crowd. The Chantry had once seen the Divine as a lone, stoic figure sitting alone, long and distant from the rest of the world. Now their image of her was that of a family, of two loving wives together and joyful, a happy daughter at their feet.

But the newly wed couple's kiss lasted the longest, that all eyes were on them when they finally broke apart, smiling and utterly entranced with one another. Magic and love was in the air, and everything was a right, even if only for a moment.

“I present to you all, Cantis and Josephine Trevelyan!” Leliana called, and the room was filled with cheers of love and laughter.

“Now.” Leliana announced, laughing. “How about some cake and wine?”

* * *

 

Hours later, Josephine sighed contentedly, laying atop the warm and soft skin of her new husband, a cover pulled over the both of them. What a magical day.

Every time her fingers brushed her ring, she smiled, remembering Leliana's words. How wonderful it had all been. The ring Cantis had given her on that wonderful day he had asked her to be his forever, fit so perfectly around her finger, every touch against it reminding her of his love.

How beautiful a day. Even when they had discovered Sera's various attempts to 'lighten the mood', she wouldn't have changed anything about anything that had happened on the day. Leliana's kind and sweet words, the affection in Cantis' eyes and words, the after party where half of Thedas arrived to wish them well, including the Empress herself. How rare and beautiful.

“What are you thinking about?” Cantis whispered, and she smiled up at him, crawling up to meet his lips in a sweet and wonderful moment.

“How much I love you."

He chuckled, holding her waist closer to him. “I can't believe I found you, Josephine. After everything that's happened, all the wrong I've done… that I still was blessed enough to have you in my life…”

“My love.” She whispered, kissing him on the cheek. “Stop being so hard on yourself. You deserve all the happiness in the word, sweetheart. It's me that can't believe I found you.”

Laying in bed with the most beautiful woman in the world, a ring around both of their fingers, he smiled, and finally forgave himself for the Breach.

_The End_


End file.
